


Well-Earned Threat

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Other, voxel gore, voxel horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Out of curiosity, he brings it to his mouth.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Earned Threat

To tell the truth, it hadn’t been the guard’s fault. He was in a mood, and they should have known by now that even if it weren’t truly possible to do something as requested, they’d still better find a way. For example, fetching him more of the modified energy that a single program in a back alley had once given him in an attempt to avoid execution. He had tasted it, complimented the chef, and promptly stuck his disc straight through the program’s chest.

The energy had never been seen on the Grid again in that form, sure, but Clu felt like having a glass, and so someone should have found one for him.

The guard that chose to step forward and remind him he had derezzed the only known peddler of it, well…

He probably should have known better.

Especially once Clu had called him closer, within arm’s reach. He cut so far into his throat that the voxels that once made up his head ended up mostly in Clu’s lap.

Some he flicks off his leg. They clatter to the floor before sinking into it.

One catches on his clothing and separates itself from the rest, and he takes a moment to appreciate it. Pinches it between his thumb and forefinger and feels the buzz of what used to be a program press into his fingertips. Admires the way it burns a bit brighter at the pressure, trying to fend off the squeeze on its sides.

Out of curiosity, he brings it to his mouth.

He can feel the buzz of its energy on his tongue when he breathes in a bit in preparation. When he closes his lips over an edge, it’s warm and it tingles and it’s almost like sucking on a… What was the term Flynn had in his head for him? A live wire?

He scrapes his tongue over the ridge and it stings like nothing he’s felt on the Grid, but not exactly in the worst way.

He flicks it away from him anyway.

It skitters to the feet of a stunned and silent guard--one of many--before stopping and fizzling back into the system.

He turns his head to the programs staring at him. Jarvis looks especially worried, although that could be because he’s the only one with a fully-visible face.

Clu raises his eyebrows at him, and all at once everyone returns to their duties and the places they need to be.

It hadn’t been delectable, or even worth the trouble of killing a guard.

He smiles to himself.

It had made one hell of a threat, though. _That_ was worth the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
